


interaction

by goldfin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Counted Word Fic, Gen, Snapshots, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfin/pseuds/goldfin
Summary: have some volleydorks playing volleyball. kinda noya-centric.





	interaction

10\. Kiyoko's hand print stung his cheek, but Nishinoya didn't mind. 

20\. "That 'Rolling Thunder Again' wasn't different from the last five," Tsukishima snickered.  
"You just don't see how cool it is!"

30\. Yamaguchi hit another serve towards him, so Nishinoya watched it carefully. The ball swung forward, and he dove forward. His hand slipped under the ball just in time.  
"Nice serve!"

40\. "Um... Nishinoya-senpai? Where were the jerseys again?" Yachi floundered.  
Senpai...senpai...a cute girl called him senpai...  
"Eh? Are you okay? You're crying all of a sudden!"  
"I'll buy you a strawberry popsicle on the way home, as your senpai!"  
"Thank you?!"

50\. "Hey, Suga-senpai! Can you help me with my overhand receive?" Nishinoya skid in front of the senior.  
"Sure!" Sugawara grinned. "It feels weird to help the libero with receives, though."  
"Call it a set, then!"  
"They aren't exactly the same."  
Nishinoya ran to a free spot in the gym. "C'mon!"

60\. Kageyama held a ball between his hands. "Noya-senpai."  
"Yeah?" Nishinoya bumped another toss from Yachi.  
"Will you come receive my serves?"  
"Sure thing! Kinoshita, wanna switch?"  
"Okay."  
Nishinoya ran across the net from Kageyama, who tossed the ball up. He jumped, then hit the ball.  
"Out!" Nishinoya shouted as the ball barreled past him. "Awesome power, Kageyama!"  
Kageyama tossed again.

70\. "Rolling!!! Thunder!!! 2!!!"  
"Wow! That's awesome! Teach me, Noya-senpai!!" Hinata's eyes sparkled intensely.  
"Again?" Ennoshita sighed.  
"You flatterin' me? I'll buy you a pear popsicle!"  
"Thanks, Noya-senpai!!"  
"And a root beer one!"  
"Awesome!"  
"Now, to do Rolling Thunder, you have to start with the forward roll position!"  
"Osu!" Hinata stuck his hands out above his head. Then he bent his knees and elbows slightly.  
"Now, roll!"  
"No." Daichi's aura darkened.

80\. "HAAAAAA!" Tanaka slammed the ball past Hinata.  
"Thunder! Bump!" Nishinoya dug the ball, sending it up neatly.  
"That's so lame..." Tsukishima lazily blocked Kageyama's setter dump.  
"That's so cool!"  
"Again!" "Again!"  
"Ah, Nishinoya and Tanaka are in unison."  
"ORYAAA!" Tanaka spiked it again, using the 'EXTREME ANGLE CUT SHOT'.  
It hit the ground, rebounding up, where Kageyama caught it.  
"Nice spike!" Nishinoya whooped loudly.  
"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Tanaka stripped off his shirt, spinning it over his head.  
"PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

90\. "Nice block!" Daichi shouted from behind Tsukishima, who gave no reaction.  
Nishinoya dove, giving a neat rainbow to Sugawara. Sugawara set it to Asahi, who punched through the block.  
"That was cool, Asahi! You almost looked like the ace!"  
"I am the ace!"  
"Nice receive, Noya!"  
"Don't have to worry about a thing when I'm back here!"  
Asahi laughed nervously. The 'I worry about everything' vibe was obvious.  
"Negative-Be-Gone!" Sugawara swung his hand into Asahi's side.  
"Ow!"  
"Be! Gone!" Nishinoya jumped up and down.  
"Are we going to keep practicing?"

100\. Daichi clapped his hands. "Alright everyone, gather 'round!"  
Shoes squeaked as the team ran over to him.  
"We've scheduled some practice games over the break. Our first one is with Jozenji."  
"Jozenji!' Nishinoya and Hinata jumped, high-fiving each other.  
"Now, don't get wrapped up in their rhythm during the game. Specifically Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya."  
"Me? I am a wolf, above the rhythms of--"  
"Did you say something, Nishinoya?"  
"Nothing comprehensible," Tsukishima muttered.  
"I cannot be caught by--"  
"Look, now Tanaka's started!"  
"I thought we were crows."  
"We can be both wolf and crow, Kageyama."  
Daichi crossed his arms. "Guys..."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you had a favorite segment, let me know! i really like nishinoya's energy and he warms my heart.


End file.
